


Maccabee Mine (Part 4)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy and Y/N bake Hanukkah cookies together.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 1





	Maccabee Mine (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth day: the fourth light is the light of Mercy. Cruelty hardens the heart and destroys friendships. "Do justice and love mercy" was the teaching of Micah the prophet.

Y/N's favourite part about the holidays was baking. There was nothing they loved more than homemade sufganiyot, as well as sugar cookies shaped like menorahs, Magen David's, and dreidels. Recently, they had done all the baking with their boyfriend, Percy, who tried and failed to turn the donuts blue.

He was sat on the kitchen counter, eating one while watching Y/N make the dough for the sugar cookies, trying to find the perfect moment to add in a few drops of blue food dye without them noticing. "Hey, Y/N?"

"Hm?" They didn’t look up from the bowl, adding more of the dry ingredients, and turning the electric mixer back on. Percy licked the sugar from the donut off his fingers and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Y/N from behind, causing the baker to stop what they were doing.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to want affection for no reason?"

"You are," Y/N laughed. "But I'm busy."

"I wanna help," he whined.

"You can help when we have to use the cookie cutters," they said. "And you can add as many blue sprinkles as you like."

"Hm… fine," he agreed. Percy didn’t move from his post, knowing that sooner or later Y/N would turn around to kiss him.

"You have gotta stop doing that," Y/N sighed, and put the mixer down before facing him. They draped their arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him, allowing Percy to uncap the bottle, and add in enough drops to make the dough a vibrant blue.

"You know that I love you, right?" Percy had a cheeky look on his face. Y/N turn around so fast causing the demigod to almost fall over and laughed as they just shook their head.

"I'm not surprised," they chuckled. "I love you too, by the way."

"I know," he kissed their cheek and went back to his original post. Y/N continued mixing the batter until the proper consistency formed. After forming the dough into discs, they covered it with saran wrap and set it in the fridge. "How long does it have to chill?"

"Eight hours or overnight," Y/N answered, cleaning up the baking dishes. "We could probably get it done tonight, and bring some to our families tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Percy said, stopping his partner from taking another step towards the sink. "Let me do the dishes, Y/N."

"But I made the mess," they argued.

"It’s fine," he shrugged. "Sit down for a minute, then we'll make lunch."

"Okay, thank you."

***

Eight hours later, Percy excitedly ran over to the fridge and brought out the dough. Y/N sprinkled flour on the counter and took out their rolling pin. As they worked on getting the dough to one-fourth of an inch in thickness, Percy set out their cookie cutters, adding one that looks like a little person to represent Judah Maccabee. "I forgot we had that one."

"It's Estelle's favourite for some reason," he laughed. "That and the dreidel."

"Didn’t she try to spin it last year?" Y/N said, smiling at the memory. Percy and Y/N started dating a couple of years ago, after being friends since they were six due to Shabbat School. They had been able to celebrate Hanukkah with both their families and the Hanukkah cookie deliveries had become a tradition since the two moved in together.

"She did, and I bet she'll do it again," Percy shook his head in amusement. "And then we'll hear your mother telling her to stop playing with her food."

"It’s not a tradition if there isn’t a little déjà vu," they joked, setting the rolling pin aside. Y/N grabbed the Magen David cookie cutters and began cutting the shapes in the dough. Percy had the menorah and did the same next to them. When the cookies were all cut out, the two carefully separated them from the dough scraps and placed them on the baking sheet.

As Y/N put the cookies in the preheated oven, Percy began rolling out the scraps to form more cookies out of the first disc. They got out the blue sprinkles from the pantry and brought them over to the counter. "We're going to have to stop what we're doing to light the candles soon."

"It'll be fine." Percy shrugged. "Pizza for dinner?"

"Sure," Y/N nodded, cutting out the next batch using the dreidel shape. "Hey, do we still have those edible markers?"

"Yeah, why?"   


"The letters on the dreidel," they pointed out. "We should add those."

"You've always had significantly better handwriting, so I'll leave that up to you." Percy stopped what he was doing to grab the cookie decorating box. "Plus you're the one that insisted we buy all of these decorating supplies."

"What else am I supposed to do when I'm stressed?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Percy smirked, stealing a quick kiss from his partner. They put in the next batch, before quickly lighting the candles for the fourth night. Y/N and Percy took the shamash together and lit the candles from left to right. After they recited the brachah, the two of them stood and watched the candles burn for a moment. Things were peaceful, and Y/N and Percy couldn’t be more content.


End file.
